Davida DeVito (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Grapplers' Headquarters, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 194 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes when using her powers | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wrestler | Education = | Origin = Human, Mutate, Titania was given her superhuman strength by the Power Broker. | PlaceOfBirth = Davidale, Maine | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; John Byrne | First = Marvel Two-In-One #54 | HistoryText = Along with Letha, Melissa Gold (then known as Screaming Mimi), and Poundcakes, Davida DeVito was one of the four original Grapplers, an all-female wrestling team who became notorious for their ringside antics and their outrageous personalities. However, the women never made the kind of money their male counterparts did. Titania, the leader of the team, was approached by an executive in charge of covert operations for the Roxxon Oil company and offered them the chance to make some serious money by infiltrating and destroying the government energy research facility Project Pegasus in partnership with Thundra. Titania was outfitted with special one-inch diameter discs containing explosives. They failed in their mission, however, and were jailed. When they were paroled, they found that the women's wrestling business had floundered without them, and they were forced to become full-time criminals to support themselves. DeVito and the other Grapplers clashed with the mutant superhero Dazzler when she was imprisoned with them in the female wing of the Ryker's Island prison for super-powered felons. Dazzler, however, managed to defeat the four wrestlers. When the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation for superhumanly strong wrestlers was founded, the Grapplers' manager Auntie Freeze decided it should have a female division, and submitted the original Grapplers as well as her newer recruits for the Power Broker's strength augmentation treatment. Their involvement with the UCWF enabled the Grapplers to go straight for a time. DeVito, however, lost leadership of the Grapplers to one of the team's newer recruits, Battleaxe, in a bout. She was later killed while in the shower when the Scourge operative Caprice disguised as a fellow female wrestler, "Golddigger", fired an explosive bullet at her. Titania was one of the Scourge's victims who was resurrected by the criminal the Hood to serve in his gang of super villains, whose initial was to kill the Punisher. Titania took on the alternative name of Lascivious, however, because her former alias had since become more associated with the new Titania. | Powers = Enhanced Strength and Durability: Thanks to the Power Broker's treatments, DeVito was granted superhuman strength, being capable of lifting at least 2 tons, and superhuman durability, allowing her to survive grenades, though she is not bulletproof. Desire Inducement: After being resurrected by the Hood, she also gained the ability to stimulate and influence the part of the brain that regulates passion and sexual attraction, forcing her enemies to fall deeply in love with her or anyone she chooses (hence her new codename). When using these powers, her eyes turn red. | Abilities = DeVito is an experienced wrestler. | Strength = Lascivious is able to lift at least two tons. | Weaknesses = People with a strong enough will, such as Punisher, can resist her powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Roxxon Oil Company outfitted Davida with an arsenal of detachable exploding discs attached to her costume, and a concussive energy rod. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * Titania at Marvel Appendix }} Category:Power Broker Category:Formerly Deceased